


Чудеса случаются

by JollyRoger



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyRoger/pseuds/JollyRoger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все-таки хорошо, когда у тебя есть друзья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудеса случаются

\- У тебя уже было свидание с Танумой? - спросил Нянко-сэнсэй и незамедлительно получил мандарином по лбу. Лоб, впрочем, не пострадал, а мандарин Нянко-сэнсэй на всякий случай съел. - Не бейся ты! Я для твоего блага стараюсь.

Нацумэ с любопытством взглянул на кота. Последние минут сорок он лежал на полу и жевал колечки из кальмаров, которые с такой любовью приготовила госпожа Фудзивара. - Я вижу, - не без яда в голосе заметил Нацумэ. - О каком свидании вообще речь?

\- Ну! - Нянко-сэнсэй хлопнул себя лапками по круглому животу. - Скоро Новый год. Могли бы в храм вместе сходить. Желание загадать. Нет, я не говорю, что…

\- Вот и не говори, - кивнул Нацумэ, бережно затолкав ему в пасть еще несколько долек мандарина и похлопав по макушке. - Молчание - золото.

Нянко-сэнсэй возмущенно раздулся, но ответить ему не удалось: у Нацумэ зазвонил телефон, и кот тотчас навострил уши. - Да? - сказал Нацумэ. - Привет. Да так, нормально. Ну. Да нет. - Говорил он спокойно, но в глазах его было что-то такое интересное, что Нянко-сэнсэй не мог оторваться и даже высунул от напряжения язык. - А ты чего хотел?

Танума (а звонил именно он) слегка откашлялся в трубку: - Э-э-э… Ты, наверное, с семьей пойдешь, но я вдруг… Короче, если ты не против… Пересечься возле храма, а? Вроде по телевизору тепло обещали, да и просто.

\- Не вопрос, - отозвался Нацумэ. - Забавно, что ты именно сейчас… Ладно, не суть, я только за.

\- Классно, - ответил Танума с явным облегчением. - Я давно об этом думал, но меня, будешь смеяться, на днях кто-то из твоих приятелей настроил. Шутники они.

Нацумэ чуть напрягся. - Приятели? В смысле?

\- Ну, ёкаи, - весело пояснил Танума. - Все-то они знают! Я тут открываю почтовый ящик, а там кленовый лист лежит, и на нем написано как будто черным ягодным соком, криво так: _Пазвани нотсумэ!!! нето убю!!!_ Я и решил…

\- А-а-а. - Нацумэ внимательно посмотрел на Нянко-сэнсэя, а тот принялся очень громко чавкать, хотя кальмары в тарелке почти кончились. 

\- Раньше я, может, маленько испугался бы, а теперь как-то весело, - продолжил Танума. - Здорово же, когда под Новый год происходит что-нибудь необычное?

\- Здоровее не придумаешь, - Нацумэ с удовольствием поболтал бы подольше, но трудно было одновременно держать телефон и ловить Нянко-сэнсэя за ухо. Танума ничуть не обиделся, когда Нацумэ торопливо прервал беседу: с некоторых пор он понял, что человек, который знаком с ёкаями, должен принимать мир уверенно, философски и без лишних сомнений.

Да и до Нового года оставалась всего пара дней.


End file.
